


I’ve Got Just the Thing for Your Cold Heart

by eluigih



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eluigih/pseuds/eluigih
Summary: Raven decides to play matchmaker and sets Clarke up on a (long overdue) date.Clarke is absolutely appalled when Lexa strides in wearing the exact outfit Raven had told her to look out for.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke sits alone at the table, nerves settling in the pit of her stomach as eyes the door each time a new customer walks in. Raven had been very slim on the details, not giving anything away, the only thing Clarke knew was that she looking for a woman wearing a red scarf and that she would likely be carrying a book.

 

She got to the coffee shop at least half hour earlier than Raven had stated, eager to arrive before her date. She’d opted for a seat close to the door, a convenient spot that allows her to see her date as so as she walks and also allows to bolt at any given minute.

 

It’s the first date she’s been on in a year, finally giving in to Raven’s demands and letting her go ahead and set her up with something she was sure she would hit it off with.

 

Clarke was dubious, Raven’s track record had anything but spectacular. In fact, the last date Clarke had gone on, had been a blind date arranged by Raven herself. It had been an utter disaster from start to finish, she turned up late but determined to make up for her tardiness, her date, however, had been far less inclined.

 

She’d barely got through introducing herself before her date had stormed off muttering something along the lines of how he should have never agreed to this is the first place.

 

Clarke had been gutted, embarrassed about finally putting herself back out there and then getting shot down in a matter of minutes. She hadn't let Raven forget it. Raven to her credit had been incredibly apologetic, offered assurances that her date storming out had nothing to do with her.

 

Her knees bounce under the table, her date due to arrive any minute now. She keeps her eyes fixed on the door, eyes peeled for a red scarf and a tatty book. She silently curses Raven for providing such a vague description and she’s seriously questioning her judgement for yet again caving to Raven’s pleas.

 

She doesn't get the chance to send off a text berating her friend for making her do this as her attention is diverted to the newest customer, red scarf on display and an old book firmly clasped in one hand. 

 

Clarke studies the woman for a moment, watching as she slowly approaches her, each step is cautious like she’s prepared for Clarke to dismiss her on sight. Her brows crease as the brunette tentatively takes the seat across from Clarke.

 

“Lexa, what are you doing here?” she asks because this really must be some sick joke, there is absolutely no way that Raven would do this to her, no way her friend of just under two years would set her up on a date with Lexa Woods.

 

A smirk forms on Lexa’s face, clearly enjoying the reaction her presence has caused, “I believe we have a date, Clarke. Are you expecting someone else?”

 

She swings her head to the side, eyes drifting across the room in search of anything that will confirm she’s being punk’d. Her unsuccessful search is cut short when she hears Lexa clear her throat.

 

“Shall I get us something to drink?”

 

Clarke’s never been more confused in her entire life, not only has this date been set up by a close friend, a friend, who is completely aware of her dislike for Lexa Woods but Lexa seems to be getting a thrill from the shock that currently written all over Clarke’s face, “Would you excuse me for a moment?”

 

She asks the question but she’s not really seeking approval, already on her feet and heading outside before Lexa can offer a nod in response.

 

_________

 

“Raven! I cannot believe you right now, Lexa Woods are you serious?”

 

“Look, Clarke, I know what you’re going to say and—” Raven tone is sheepish, she’d been expecting this particular call.

 

“You know how much I hate her, why on earth would you set me up with her?” Clarke asks, determined to get an answer from her friend, although she’s not sure any answer she provides will make her feel any better about her current situation.

 

“You’ve never even told me why you don't like her, you just scowl over time her name gets mentioned,” It’s weak, Raven knows but it’s the best can do without confessing that Anya had actually been the one to set them up and she’d just gone along with it.

 

“All very good reasons not to set me up with her.”

 

Raven really can’t argue with that, she’d initially been against the idea but Anya had insisted, promised that there was no hidden agenda and her cousin only had the best of intention when it came to Clarke. That she should just trust her on this.

 

“Did she know?” It’s out her mouth before she can stop it, before she gets the just to think that maybe she doesn't want the answer to that question, she doesn't want to find out that Lexa had been duped into spending time with her or worse that this is all just some pity thing that Raven’s forced her into.

 

“Know what?” Raven asks

 

“That it was me, Raven. That she was meeting me. For a date!” Clarke replies, growing increasingly frustrated at the lack of information that she’s receiving.

 

“Of course, she would never go on a blind date without all the details, apparently she’s been burnt before or something, Anya was a bit vague on the details.”

 

Clarke nods, trying to come to terms with the fact that Lexa had shown up willingly. For a date. With her.

 

“Right,” she doesn't know what to say anymore, has absolutely no idea why Lexa would want to go on a date with her when the two can barely spend more than two minutes together without it dissolving into an argument about their past.

_________

 

Clarke gingerly takes her seat again, the nerves she was feeling before are completely gone, replaced by a lingering anger she feels towards the girl across from her, “You knew?” she states, not bothering to thank the brunette for the steaming hot chocolate set in front of her. 

 

“I did,” Lexa provides, nodding her head towards Clarke’s mug of hot chocolate, “I got you a hot chocolate, I hope that’s okay.”

 

Clarke stiffens at Lexa’s words, she knows Clarke likes hot chocolate, it what she’d always ordered when the two were friends and she not about to reward the girl for remembering her preferred order when it was obvious that she didn't remember anything else about Clarke, “Why are you here?”

 

Lexa’s smirk retreats a little when she takes in the sight of Clarke’s frown, she had hoped this could be the beginning of something, a start. Something that could repair what they once had, “Raven didn't tell you?”

 

“Of course not, If she had, I would not have shown up.”

 

The venom in Clarke’s words makes Lexa painfully aware that the damage she’s caused cannot be mended over coffee. She’s hit with the thought that maybe she’s left it too long to reach out to the blonde, “She was supposed to tell you, I didn't want to trick you into being here, Clarke.” She tries to keep the disappointment from her voice.

 

“What do you want, Lexa?”

 

Lexa takes a second to formulate her answer, she knows what she wants, she wants Clarke. She still doesn't understand what had caused the rift between them, but she’d hoped with a little distance and time that Clarke would come around. If the two years Clarke had spent ignoring her were anything to go by, Clarke was definitely not coming around, “I thought we could be friends,” hope lacing her words

 

Clarke scoffs, “We were never friends, you know that.” She doesn't give Lexa a chance to refute her claim, gathering her things and partially running towards the exit.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke is furious, seeing Lexa had brought back so many memories; the good, the bad and ones that she’d rather not be reminded of.

 

There had been a small part of here that was happy to see her but that had quickly faded when the memories had come rushing back, when she was reminded of just why they weren't friends in the first place.

 

Raven is the first person she seeks out, she wants more, she needs to know why she would think that setting her up on a date with Lexa was a good idea. Why anyone would think that Clarke and Lexa together at all was a good idea.

 

Raven hears the slightly aggression knock on her front door and she’s smart enough to know that she probably shouldn't keep Clarke waiting. “Hey, Clarke… I didn't expect to see here so soon, I’m guessing the date didn't go as planned,” she says pretending to be surprised as if the phone call that she received hadn't told her as much.

 

“Cut the shit Raven, can we just skip to the part where you tell me this has all been some misunderstanding and you didn't actively conspire with Lexa to get me go on a date with her,” Clarke says in lieu of greeting, pushing past her friend to make her way inside.

 

“Woah, slow down there princess, I haven't even spoken to Lexa,” Raven defends herself, walking after Clarke. She’s never seen Clarke this angry before, especially not at here and she’ll be damned if she’s taking the fall for this one.

 

“Really? Because she was pretty surprised to find out that you hadn’t told me that she was the one I was supposed to be meeting.”

 

Great, now Raven has to cope with two angry women, “You wouldn't have even entertained the idea of seeing her if you knew,” she reiterates her earlier point.

 

“That’s my point,” Clarke seethes, “you knew! You knew exactly how I’d react and you went ahead and did it anyway.”

 

There’s getting out of that one and as much as Raven hates to admit, she’s in the wrong on this one, “I know and I’m sorry, I just thought you know that this could be a start to you making things right with each other. I know don't really know what happened between you or anything really but I’ve seen your face when you’re going through old photos and you stumble across one of you and her together, smiling and happy… and I don't know, I just thought if there was a way to get that back, then maybe you should at least try.”

 

Clarke makes a mental note to be more discreet when she’s going through her things, it’s not often that she comes across a photo of Lexa but even she’s willing to admit (to herself) that when she does, her fingers might just linger a little longer than necessary when they trace over the crease of a smile. “Just promise me you won’t do something like that again,” Clarke practically whispers as if the thought of having Lexa again might just break her.

 

Raven is surprised to Clarke’s anger dissipate so quickly, she had expected this to lead some form of falling out but she’s relieved that the only thing that Clarke seems to need is a promise, “Done.”

 

It’s a shame that Raven is pretty sure it’s a promise that she’s going to have break.

 

 /

 

Lexa can do nothing but watch on as Clarke practically runs out of the door. She sits alone in her own thoughts as she finishes off her own drink, she’s never been one to waste a perfectly good coffee. Each sip is accompanied by a tinge of bitterness that has nothing to do with her order.

 

She hadn't been expecting an array of rainbows and sunshine for her little reunion with Clarke but she had foolishly allowed herself to think that her childhood friend would be open to having a civil drink together and maybe catch up on the things that’d missed out over the years.

 

She had thought the initial shock would wear off and maybe an element of intrigue would take over but evidently, she’d never been so wrong.

 

As much as she wants to argue, to go running after Clarke. She can’t. They may not be as close as they used to be but if Lexa remembers one thing, it’s that Clarke Griffin is beyond stubborn and she’s not about to change her mind after one measly attempt at a coffee date and show screaming match in the middle of the street.

 

There’s also the small issue that she’d have to convince Clarke that they had been friends in the first place, something she can’t even convince herself of. 

 

Clarke might be grossly misinformed when it comes to Lexa and her feelings in general but she’s right about one thing, as much as it hurt to hear Clarke say it, they’ve never been friends.

 

Not really

 

Lexa Woods has been in love with Clarke Griffin her entire life and Clarke Griffin can’t even stand her enough to make it through one cup of hot chocolate.

______

 

Anya doesn't really have to ask to know that things hadn't gone well with Clarke, the text she’d received from Raven not five minutes ago had informed as much, but still when she takes in the sight of her cousin, defeat written all over her face, she feels the need to check in, “No dream ending then?”

 

Lexa doesn't pay much attention to Anya as she throws the book she’s still holding to the side and drops herself on the sofa, “I’d barely set her hot chocolate down before she stormed out, claiming we were never friends in the first place.”

 

“Sounds like this forgiveness thing is going to be harder than you thought,” Anya tries to lighten the mood but her words fall flat.

 

“No kidding,” there’s no joking in her tone as she looks back at her cousin,“You should have seen her face, Anya. I didn't think it was possible to look at someone with that much hate until today.”

 

Anya frowns, sitting down next to Lexa in an attempt to offer some form of comfort, “She doesn't hate you.” Anya gives a little shove to Lexa’s shoulder to get her attention, when she finally catches her eye she sends her a small reassuring smile.

 

“Could have fooled me.”

 

Anya can’t remember the last time that she’d see Lexa like this, deflated and distraught. Although she’s fairly certain that the last time had been entirely Clarke’s fault as well. It was one of the many reasons why she’d tried to persuade Lexa to not go through with this little date in the first place.

 

Lexa, of course, had insisted on it, practically begged Anya to set it up and the end Anya caved and asked Raven to arrange the date. It was an awful lot of effort was something that she was sure was only going to end up with Lexa in pieces, something she’s come to regular associate with Clarke Griffin.

 

Clarke Griffin has done nothing but cause her heartache and Lexa seems intent on going back for more, “I don't know why you bother with that girl, Lex. I really don’t,” she whispers as she pulls the brunette into an awkward hug.

 

“Yes, you do,” Lexa replies

 

Anya rolls her eyes at that, just because she knows why doesn't mean that she understands any of it.  You’d have to be blind or downright stupid to not see that Lexa was in love with Clarke. 

 

Or in this case, you’d just have to be Clarke Griffin because apparently even after all these years apart she’s the only one that hasn't managed to figure it out.

 

Raven has only met Lexa once and Anya’s pretty sure that even she knows.

 

“That doesn't mean I think it’s a good idea,” Anya says softly, they’ve had this argument a few times, although less frequent now, they never seem to end well and Anya is smart enough to know that now is definitely not the right time to broach the subject again.

 

Lexa is quiet for a while and just when Anya thinks that they’re going to leave at that, an ‘lets agree to disagree’ that’s been going on forever, she hears Lexa speak.

 

“Bad ideas sometimes have the best results,” Lexa says it with a minuscule upturn of her lips but there is no missing the shy certainty that underlays her words.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a little long but there shall be flashbacks in the next chapter :)


End file.
